


Chosen Ruler

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A look at Vir Cotto





	Chosen Ruler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samidha (roguefaerie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/gifts).

Vir Cotto had no aspirations. He'd known the posting was a joke, something to conveniently place him out of his family's orbit.

He'd found friendship with a Minbari. He'd discovered so many things about the different people he shared the station with.

He had, despite himself, and despite Londo, come to like the man he worked for.

And then it had all turned into an avalanche of events, from Minbar to Earth to Centauri. 

The Narn, and all they had suffered weighted his shoulders heavily.

He had never been meant for this.

Yet here he was, the chosen Centauri ruler.


End file.
